falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturnals
History The Nocturnals are a race of mutated humans who originated from the Canadian Hapsburg shelter. When the bombs fell, the U.S. troops and Canadians fled into the shelter after being told it could withstand a direct blast from a nuclear missile. The claims were true but the shelter was not complete and did not have fully functioning lights and filters and was used to store captured Chinese bioweapons. Due to the lack of resources, the Canadians forced the troops into the lower levels and sealed them off. Within a few generations, the Americans started to change, to become thinner, cold-blooded, pointy-eared tribals. In the year 2130, the mostly unmutated Canadians fled the shelter and took all the Radiation Suits and scavenged most of the important supplies of the shelter. Finally, in 2154 the Nocturnals broke out of the lower levels and spread to the Ontario wasteland. They quickly started preying on scavengers and local wildlife. After many long years of preying on travelers; three tribes of Nocturnals moved to the Kentucky-Tennessee area to acquire wealth off of mercenary and trading jobs. The remaining Nocturnals have been at odds over territory due to the power gap left by the tribes. Culture The Nocturnals speak English and a strange dialect made from English, slang and years of lack of proper education. Most Nocturnal tribes focus on stealth assaults and greatly admire predator . Known for its eccentricity, the Nocturnal language is basically a fractured form of English. They switch B's and P's and I's and A's. Furthermore, they add Z's to the end of every word and they pause every other word. An example is when they say "Beware of the sunlight" it comes out "pewirezofz thesunlaght". Due to their military roots and the fact that they had limited weapons, they have developed two types of unarmed combat. The first is called Sivagecliw or Savage Claw which is a savage combat form with no limits and makes full use of nails and teeth, and brutal assault. The next one is called Timedone or Tamed One which is a more clean version of Sivigezcliwz and has a more boxing combat style. Many Nocturnals wear war paint made from fruits and corpses of fallen prey, to show off their status and success as warriors and scouts. Nocturnals tend to stick together to form loose coalitions and tribes. Some of these are: The Eagle Tribe The Eagle Tribe is made up of many Nocturnals who wanted to leave for a better land. They don't have an official leader, but they have developed a system of unofficial rules made up by the tribe's merchants. The Eagle Tribe lives in the northern Tennessee area and is relatively peaceful with the locals, if secretive. The Mammoth Tribe The Mammoth Tribe was another tribe that wanted to move south to a better land. However, they broke off from the Eagle Tribe in Kentucky and took up residence in Mammoth Cave. Since then, they have lived near the cave's entrance, occasionally fighting with locals outside and feral ghouls inside. However, since their arrival in Mammoth Cave the tribe has grown to despise the nearby humans of Bowling Green. This has led to the rise of the Natural Order and a full-fledged race war. Behavior Domestic Nocturnals wear sunglasses, hats and trench coats to hide from the sun and to avoid being shunned by most humans. Due to their military origin,s many are resourceful, calm and opportunistic scavengers/raiders. Several Domestic Nocturnals use their fresh corpse appearance to intimidate scavengers to hand over supplies, whereas the Savage Nocturnals would attack humans outright. Savage nocturnals are not as aggressive to ghouls or any other form of mutants, Many Nocturnals love sweet and sugary drinks due to their years of eating filthy rotten flesh of fallen foes. Many traders from the United States make a large profit off of Nuka cola since its a rarity in the Ontario wasteland. Many Nocturnals have been seen crafting false items to lure ignorant scavengers into traps. Biology Nocturnals are mainly the result of the Chinese bio-weapon called Apollo, which causes the victim to suffer from pain when exposed to U.V. radiation and gives them chalk-white skin, Tough years of living in the dark and only going outside at night has caused Nocturnals to be moderately stronger and faster than humans, giving them refined hearing, sight and smell. A strange effect of living with radiation has caused Nocturnals to need at least 65 RADs to be fully healthy. Due to their Ghoul like adaptations they age at a rate of about 70% compared to an average human. Nocturnals are usally more agile build than bulky and appear on average 3 inches taller than the average human, further adding to the "Vampire image". Notable Nocturnals *Bram Harcker *Lucan Seville *Belario Knoll Category:Mutants